


Gorgeous

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Jealous James Bond, M/M, Oblivious Q (James Bond)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Turns out Q is magnet for double-ohs and he had no idea until Moneypenny points it out.And if that's not ridiculous enough, Bond is somehow jealous of every single agent that tries to get in his pants...And he's supposed to believe that?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	Gorgeous

Q rolls his eyes when he sees the message on his phone. Moneypenny chuckles and hands him the glass of wine he’s been craving for.

“Which one?”

“002,” he sighs; even though he assigned her to R for that particular mission so he could finally get a break and drink something with Moneypenny, the first the double oh does when she comes back is to text him.

“She’s hot, you should invite her,” she comments, looking amused at her own phone.

“She needs to go to Medical and then home to get some rest, she just got back from a three-week mission–What are you doing?”

“Texting Bond.”

“He hasn’t come back from his mission, you shouldn’t distract him.”

“This is important,” Moneypenny continues like he hasn’t said anything at all. “He told me he wanted to know whenever a double oh hit on you.”

There’s too much information for Q to process in such a short period of time, he doesn’t do anything but blink at her in confusion until she finally looks up at him.

She chuckles.

“002 didn’t hit on me,” it’s the first thing he manages to say.

“Yes, she did. They all do because you seem to have something that’s inevitably attractive to double ohs, well… You’re gorgeous of course, but I think it’s something else…”

“What?” He’s not… He’s never considered himself gorgeous… He’s not that bad, but honestly–

“Sometimes I get jealous of you but then I remember what a troublemakers they are and I’m honestly glad I’m not you. How do you deal with them?” She keeps talking as if Q is not staring at her in complete bewilderment. “Come on, Q! Don’t look at me like that! You must know! It’s obvious!”

“They flirt with me, if that’s what you mean… Yes, I’ve noticed that, but I thought it was because double ohs do that instinctively, because it was in their nature…”

Moneypenny rolls her eyes.

“They don’t flirt with everyone in Q-branch, just you.”

Q tries to remember if he ever saw one of them doing exactly that, just to prove Moneypenny wrong, but he can’t…

“Then why they haven’t asked me out? It’s not like they’re shy or anything,” he thinks he can win the argument then, but his friend keeps grinning.

“Because they respect Bond.”

“What does that even mean?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be fun.”

***

He decides not to think about it until an agent from the CIA arrives at Q-branch; he’s working on a case with 001 and gave Q a couple of headaches when he tried to speak to him through the earpiece.

That’s why he crosses his arms over his chest the first time he sees him face to face; he’s glaring at him in a way his double ohs are used to, although they at least know it means they have to behave otherwise they won’t be getting any toys in the future.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbles staring at Q with a weird expression on his face. “Are you the Quartermaster? Fuck me, you’re gorgeous.”

Q rolls his eyes, trying not to think about the conversation he had with Moneypenny the other day; it’s not the right time to think about that.

“I told you,” 001 says, smiling from ear to ear at least until he realizes Q is actually pissed. “Sorry, Quartermaster.”

Finally, the American seems to realize this is actually serious and chooses to stay quiet as Q proceeds to scold him.

Clever boy.

Once Q finally says everything he wanted to, the agent gets closer (apparently he doesn’t care that the Quartermaster was furious with him just seconds ago) and smiles in a way Q knows all agents do when they’re about to flirt.

“Would you have din–”

“I brought you your favourite chocolates,” 007 shoves the American away and hands Q a box of sweets.

He loves chocolate.

Being completely focused on the chocolates, Q doesn’t get to see the glare Bond throws at the other agent, but he notices when the other flees from there.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, wondering why, out of all the double ohs, Bond is the only one who doesn’t flirt with him.

He shouldn’t care about that anyway.

As usual, 007 stays with him and makes him eat what he calls “actual food” which is just a sandwich before giving Q the rest of the sweets.

It’s not fair.

“You can’t just spend the whole day without eating anything, Q” Bond mumbles, surprising the Quartermaster by caressing his cheek gently.

“I had a cup of tea.”

“That’s not food.”

Instead of arguing, Q finishes his sandwich and allows Bond to stay a couple of hours more, even though they both know he shouldn’t be there at all.

***

“Hello, gorgeous,” R says one morning and Q honestly is so tired of everything at the moment he just frowns at her.

“Not you too!” He groans, prompting her to chuckle.

“Alright… Tell me what’s going on, boss.”

He does, especially what Moneypenny said that day at the pub.

“She’s right. You’re gorgeous. Haven’t you noticed?”

“Please, be serious.”

“I am being serious!” She assures. “But don’t worry, I only see you as a very good friend.”

That makes him feel a lot better actually, although he still can’t believe that double ohs find him attractive.

“I think it’s because you’re constantly bossing them around,” R smiles mischievously. “I think they actually love that. That’s why they’re so attracted to you. But don’t worry, they don’t plan to actually act on it because they respect Bond.”

“Moneypenny said something like that too,” Q rolls his eyes. “Could you please tell me what does it mean?”

“They know he’s in love with you,” R says, like she’s talking to a three-year-old who refuses to understand something very simple.

“He’s…” Q blinks a couple of times, but even to him, after all those times Bond has insisted on staying in Q-branch, after all those times he has caught the agent looking at him fondly, it makes some sense. “What should I do then?”

“Tell him that you love him too,” she doesn’t end up the sentence with ‘duh’ but by the way she is looking at him, it’s almost like she said it out loud.

He doesn’t do that though, he just grabs him by the tie the next time he sees him and smashes their lips together.

Bond asks him out as soon as they pull apart and then kisses him again not bothering to wait for a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog for more ----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
